1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-energy X-ray imaging apparatus for obtaining an X-ray transmission image of an object by use of a high energy X-ray and a low energy X-ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus configured to obtain images of the inner structure of an object by radiating an X-ray to the object and by analyzing the X-ray passing through the object. Since the X-ray transmission is different for each tissue of the object, the inner structure of the object can be imaged by use of an attenuation coefficient that is obtained by quantifying the X-ray transmission.
In recent years, a dual-energy X-ray imaging technology that uses dual X-rays of a high energy and a low energy, instead of just a single-energy X-ray, has been developed, and many studies have been undertaken regarding such dual-energy X-ray imaging.
According to the dual-energy X-ray imaging technology, X-rays of a first energy and a second energy are sequentially radiated to an object to obtain a plurality of transmission images, and images of a bone and a soft tissue are separated from the obtained transmission images, so that a clear X-ray image is obtained. The intensity and the amount of X-ray energy to be transmitted are determined by the voltage and the electric current applied to the X-ray generating unit. The voltage and the electric current are set in advance for each portion of the object to be photographed.
However, if the intensity and the amount of X-ray energy are adjusted based on the set voltage and the electric current, the characteristics of the object are not considered, and thus presenting a limitation in the prior art dual-energy X-ray systems in adjusting the intensity and the amount of X-ray energy properly.